RM Cypher Ruff
RM Cypher Ruff es la décima tercera canción del primer mixtape de Rap Monster. Esta canción fue la principal melodía para su parte en BTS Cypher Pt.2: Triptych, además de servir como la melodía para la parte de Suga. Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=nan rap wa ipeo, wan jeon ssaiko,naega dae saramyeon imma nan daiseuda isseo ssaippeo, nuga nice myeon imma nan nicer, niga peuraidamyeon imma nan keuraiseoulleo that mean imma priceless ni deul-i mwondae nae rap-e nideul-ui sikgyeoneuro jeomsureul maegyo, rapper? yeogin wonpiseu,nan huinsuyeom neonen geunyang ginsuyeom ,han madiro maegiyeo Fuck it hi hi ha ha ttwi ttwi bang bang si sok 300 niga jeolchatanma-ui jeolcha baibasseu , angarigo ssakda jaba teumsuton, knock knock knock out Fire in the hole bitch BING BING POW POW, neon ulmyeo chajagaji nine appa si si gag gag rap minjjadeul-ui mogeul joeyeo oneun nae voice, PC bang magam yeogin wangguk , naneun king neo neun deom jjag ssipeo sam kyeo neun beobeulggam ttwi neun nomwi-e naneun nomwi-e taneun nom keuge naya bitch biboda nappun nom nan gollae cheorom neol gimanhae gatgo non daeum ni gomaneul jjieo dan beone boom boom boom igon nae saebyeog-ui jeoju , akmang, pokhaeng,yeonsaesalin, kangdo, doom doom doom neon chingu eoptneun katok,bolil eopseo beolsseo jiryeotni ? sorry hwajang sireopseo naega jigeum myeongryeonghae mic nohgo ireoseo neon geunyang cheonhae , waenya hamyeon neon sireopseo nan neol milcheyeo nae niga neomu silheoseo naneun banujil jom jalhae, sircheonhae na jigeum eureureongdae , na jom wiheomhae neon geunyang yeon hae malhaetjanha sireopsieo haneuro ollaga ollaga jjijeo jyeo,Fuck it juseok, nan neol ijeosseo na-ui moksori , na-ui hagemoni il buteo sipkkaji ssak da naega kiwosseo na on saesangeul nae hyeo wie ol-lyeoda nohji keun daese nola, I ain’t spittin low shit On the CD, anim TV, you can see me,envy me, it’s a pity, gee gee Bitch I’mma monster I rap with a prospect,yeah I rap with a mindset I’m a suspect Sucka where yo rhymes at where you lines at? I’m da king, I’m the god so where ma emperors at? I parachute on my Neverland, I’mma peter pan,so this will never end You know when I ride on my G5 you sit first class and satisfy and I keep giggling Keep gigglin, keep jigglin,ring yo booking mic beat hanpan buteo bollae? jabusim gwa-i sanghan sinnyeom ppunin sinbyeong geollin hyungdeul-eun 8 madimyeon haebeollae neulgeunae beollae , deo deo deo deo reo -i beat julge hanbeon haebwa beo beo beoreo jideul a rap-ina jom jalhago ttodeul-eo ninen rap mothage haeya dwae, beupeuro |-| Hangul=난 랩 와이퍼, 완전 싸이코, 내가 다이서라면 임마 난 다이스 다 있어 싸이퍼, 니가 nice면 임마 난 nicer, 니가 프라이드면 임마 난 크라이슬러, that mean imma priceless 니들이 뭔데 내 랩에 니들의 식견으로 점수를 매겨, 랩퍼? 여긴 원피스, 난 흰수염 너넨 그냥 긴수염, 한 마디로 메기여 fuck it 히히하하 뛰뛰빵빵 시속 300 나가 절차탁마의 절차 밟았으, 안 가리고 싹다 잡아 툼스톤, knock knock knock out Fire in the hole bitch BING BING POW POW, 넌 울며 찾아가지 니네 아빠 시시각각 랩 민짜들의 목을 죄여오는 내 voice, PC방 마감 여긴 왕국, 나는 킹 너는 덤 짝 씹어 삼켜 넌 버블검 뛰는 놈 위에 나는 놈 위에 타는 놈 그게 나야 bitch 비보다 나쁜 놈 난 걸레처럼 널기만 해 갖고 논 다음 니 고막을 찢어 단번에 boom boom boom 이건 내 새벽의 저주, 악몽, 폭행, 연쇄살인, 강도 doom doom doom 넌 친구 없는 카톡, 볼 일 없어 벌써 지렸니 sorry 화장실 없어 내가 지금 명령해 mic 놓고 일어서 넌 그냥 천 해, 왜냐면 넌 실 없어 난 널 밀쳐내 니가 너무 싫어서 나는 바느질 좀 잘해, 실 천해 나 지금 으르렁대, 너 좀 위험해 넌 그냥 연 해 말했잖아 실 없어 하늘로 올라가 올라가 찢어져, fuck it 주석, 난 널 잊었어 나의 목소리, 나의 헤게모니 일부터 십까지 싹 다 내가 키웠어 나 온 세상을 내 혀 위에 올려다 놓지 큰 데서 놀아, I ain't spittin low shit On the CD, 아님 TV, you can see me, envy me, it's a pity, gee gee Bitch I'mma monster I rap with a prospect, yeah I rap with a mindset I'm a suspect Sucka where yo rhymes at where you lines at? I'm da king, I'm the god so where ma emperors at? I parachute on my Neverland, I'mma peter pan, so this will never end You know when I ride on my G5 you sit first class and satisfy and I keep giggling Keep gigglin, keep jigglin, bring yo fuckin mic, bitch 한판 붙어볼래? 자부심과 이상한 신념뿐인 신병 걸린 형들은 8마디면 헤벌레 늙은 애벌레, 더 더 더 더러 이 beat 줄게 한 번 해봐 버 버 버러 지들아 랩이나 좀 잘하고 떠들어 니넨 랩 못하게 해야 돼, 법으로 |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * La canción fue liberada en Soundcloud antes de que la lista "RM" fuera creada, con las canciones del mixtape y demas solos del rapero. Categoría:Canciones